Kitty Kat
by Narada
Summary: Sequel to "A Deal With the Devil". Summary was too big. See Chapter 1 for summary. FINISHED! YAYSIES!
1. Hello Master

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'A Deal With the Devil.' Hekata is back with a vengeance! Using one of her magic potions, she disguises herself as a mortal girl and joins the Titans as Kat, a shape-shifter with a penchant for all things dark and creepy. But when Robin starts experiencing sudden (and monstrous) changes, will the Titans find out who their new member **really** is? (RobinStarfire with a chance of RavenOC. PG for mild references to witchcraft.)

NOTE: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN HEKATA AND ALL CHARACTERS RELATED TO HER. ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN THESE CHARACTERS AND ANY OTHER ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

Not a single ray of sunlight touched the desolate terrain. The burning trees and flowers were the only light. Hekata walked down a single strip of rocks, somewhat amused by the unholy gloom of this domain.

At the end of the rock path was a throne, and on it was a red-skinned creature with ram-like horns. Hekata approached him with her newly acquired Stone of Night and presented it to him, kneeling in simple humility.

"Your stone, master."

The strange creature, which looked like something of a human/gorilla hybrid, snatched the stone away.

"And yet you disgrace me by your methods, you disobedient hag!"

Hekata slinked away, listening to this 'master' of hers as he continued on.

"How dare you reduce yourself to using the power I gave you for **_love_**! Granted, it was not a mutual love, but regardless, your means of getting the stone were **_completely_** uncalled for, since I, your master and ruler, never had a say in what mischief or mayhem could be done! And on top of it all, this havoc you wrought was all for the sake of a spoiled brat who does not care about you or me!"

He looked to the Stone of Night and then his expression softened.

"However, seeing as how your methods got me the stone nonetheless, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Hekata rose.

"What do you propose, master?"

The creature pointed to a vat full of blood, which swirled to reveal an image of the Teen Titans in a battle with a demon.

"On the earthly plane are a number of do-gooders who constantly thwart my efforts to wreak my havoc."

Hekata lifted her face off from the ground, listening attentively to the words of her unholy ruler. The beast continued.

"These 'Teen Titans', as they call themselves, have been on my nerves for some time."

At this point his expression hardened once more, but only temporarily.

"But as they say, all good things must come to an end."

He then looked down at Hekata in an eerily respectful way.

"I want _**thei**r_ end to come by _**you**r_ capable hand."

Hekata bowed.

"It shall be done, master. Do you have any specific means in mind?"

The demon smiled.

"I do. Go away for now and prepare a shape-shifting potion. I'll use my new toy to extinguish all light on the earthly plane, and when I do, meet me to bathe in the lake of human blood."

There were many lakes of blood in this realm, but Hekata still knew what he was talking about.

"Bring with you the potion..." He grinned, "And I will see to the rest."

Hekata nodded and turned to leave the unholy lair.

"So you wish it, master, so it shall be done."

With that, she left down the ruined path and was gone soon after. The master, however, looked at the image in the vat of blood. He swirled it once more, showing an image of Robin in particular.

"A shame, really. You could do so much to my advantage. And yet you choose to ally yourself with a light-giving wench."

He looked to where Hekata had gone.

"But all that will change when my servant arrives with the potion. I assure you, boy, that you will not escape my power this time."

As the image faded away, the blood formed a cloud of red smoke in which the being disappeared as well.


	2. A Visitor

Later, in Hekata's lab, Hekata busily worked on her potion, throwing ingredients into her cauldron as they appeared in her book.

"Dead queen's eye and lizard's skin

Thus these powers of change begin.

Hand of a thief and head of a snake

Thus a brand new form I'll take.

Hair of a wench killed by a blade

Thus I'll be a beautiful maid.

Just one thing left 'til the potion's done:

All it needs is a liar's tongue."

Once Hekata threw the liar's tongue into the mixture, it bubbled and then settled. Hekata grinned mischievously and dipped her flask into the mixture, then, with the potion made, she looked into a small bowl of blood and swirled it a bit to see if her master was ready.

Sure enough, he was. Not a single light in all of Jump City could be seen.

"The time has come."

With that, Hekata started down the rocky path.

**----------------------15 minutes later, The Lake of Human Blood----------------------**

The 'master' sat impatiently by a red lake.

_What could **possibly** keep her for **this** long?? Shape-shifting potions are her specialty. She could **never** take this long on one!_

At around that time, Hekata approached the lake and dipped her feet in the blood, handing the unholy beast the potion.

"Here is the mixture, Horned One."

The Horned One grinned.

"Excellent. And just in time too."

He lifted up the flask.

"Charge this potion with my will

by number of crippled, hurt, and ill."

The potion instantly glowed blood red, and Hekata's hand wrapped around the flask as she uncorked it and guzzled it down. Suddenly she, too, glowed red and was lifted off of the ground. The potion was taking effect.

When the glowing finally stopped, the Horned One beheld a teenage girl dressed entirely in black, her black ponytail swishing across her little black tubetop. Hekata stared down at her new look, her voice somewhat higher than before.

"Incredible! It worked!"

The Horned One formed a portal in the red lake.

"Perfect. Now bathe in the blood and you will arrive at the Titans' home."

Hekata obediently stepped into the 'water' and, instantly, the blood swirled around her body. All the Horned One did was watch.

"Good luck to you."

With that, the bloody waters instantly submerged Hekata completely. As the murky red embraced her, everything went dark.

**---------------------1 minute later, Titans Tower---------------------**

Hekata emerged not from the lake of blood but from the river separating Titans Tower from the rest of Jump City. Swimming toward the giant T, she finally made it to the shore and spent a few minutes getting the red color off of her.

Meanwhile, inside Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were again searching for the missing remote. Cyborg lifted up the couch.

"Man this is the third time this **week** that you lost the remote!"

Unfortunately, Raven, who was just peacefully reading her book at the time, fell off the couch and landed on Robin. She got up and scowled to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"**That does it!!** I have **had it** with you two disturbing my concentration over something as pointless as the remote!"

Before Raven could rip the two to shreds, there was a knock at the door. Beast Boy readily hurried toward the door.

"Whew! Saved by the bell!"

As Robin dusted himself off, Beast Boy opened the door and discovered Hekata there. Nobody recognized her though, since she was in a different form. As Beast Boy drooled over the new look, Robin was the first to speak,

"Umm, can I help you?"


	3. A Wolf in Titan's Clothing

Hekata brushed back her ponytail and giggled lightly.

"Hi. I was wondering if-."

Before she could finish her sentence, the alarm rang. All the titans rushed to the giant screen in the living room, followed by Hekata.

The screen displayed a video of a swarm of demons, obviously sent by the Horned One, trashing the Jump City hospital, with the doctors either running out of the building or desperately trying to get the patients to safety.

Hekata grinned.

"Master."

Cyborg looked a bit dumbstruck.

"What'd you say?"

Hekata quickly covered her little slip-up.

"Faster! I said go faster!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. That was too odd not to notice.

Robin, however, was the first to leave the building.

"Titans, trouble!"

The others followed him out, but Hekata stopped for a brief moment when the Horned One appeared in front of her.

"I trust you know what to do?"

Hekata placed a finger on her lower lip.

"You never mentioned sending your minions to a mortal hospital."

The Horned One laughed.

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to mention the details of your job. I have indeed sent a legion to vandalize the earthly hospital, but that is part of the plan. As the titans engage in battle with my minions, your job will be to defeat them first."

Hekata nodded, but the Horned One wasn't finished.

"Your victory will seize the trust of the titans. If so much as one remains unconvinced, change their minds until not a shade of doubt rests there. Once all doubts are dispelled, I will meet with you when the time is right. Understood?"

Hekata nodded again and left.

"It shall be done, master."

As she ran after the titans, the horned one disappeared once more.

**-------------------------15 minutes later, Jump City Hospital-------------------------**

Utter Chaos. Those were the only two words to describe Jump City Hospital now. There were demons all over the place, with many of them still running amok in spite of the titans' efforts. Beast Boy was particularly in trouble as he struggled to get the little pests off of him.

"Aaah! Get 'em off get 'em off get 'em _off_!"

Unfortunately for him, the other titans had their hands just as full. Except, of course, for Hekata.

She changed her arms into swords and slashed at many of the demons, and each one she struck burst into a puff of red smoke. Then her skin became hard armor as she slashed at the remaining demons. As Raven cringed at the sight of some demon spit on her cloak, Hekata calmly walked past.

"Well, that was fun."

The titans were completely shocked, particularly Beast Boy who, incidentally, was the first to recover. Almost instantly, he was all over the new girl.

"Wow you da man! Uhh, I mean you da- da- shoot I hate when this happens!"

Hekata laughed just to keep going with her façade, but deep inside she felt like throwing up. She served a master for whom sweetness was out of the question, so it was only logical that her first taste of laughter would be bitter.

Now it was Robin's turn to be impressed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Who are you anyway?"

_Great._ Hekata thought. _They **finally** ask my name, and now I don't know what to reply with. Oh well, I suppose I will have to improvise._

"Kat." Hekata finally answered, "My name is Kat."

"Well uhh, Kat..." Cyborg was next. "Would you like to-?"

"Join the titans?" Beast Boy was quick to butt in.

"Actually I was gonna say if you wanted to go out for pizza."

Cyborg was a bit annoyed at being interrupted, but that faded fast.

"But now that Beast Boy here brought it up..."

"Wow, I'm very flattered!"

_Not, _Hekata thought, but she tried to hide it.

"I'd like that."

Beast Boy was stir-crazy.

"**All right!!** You are **so** gonna love it there! We got..."

All of Beast Boy's chattering lasted until they were back at Titans Tower, and even **there** he kept on babbling!


	4. Soda, Or is it?

Hekata wanted to slap Beast Boy to see if that would shut him up, but for the sake of her disguise she just laughed.

Raven saw through the fake laughter and approached Hekata.

"You know Kat, you don't have to laugh at Beast Boy all the time. I never do."

"No kidding!" Hekata was glad to see that her façade wasn't necessary. "Yeah, he is **way** too much sunlight for **me**."

"Sunlight annoys you too?"

"Yeah." _Finally_, Hekata thought, _some common ground_. "This is why I avoid bedrooms with windows."

"Well if you want," Raven smiled somewhat, but not enough to ruin her reputation; "We **do** have a spare room since Terra left. Absolutely no windows, which means no annoying sunlight, and free for redecorating any way you decide."

"Great!" Hekata also smiled, but it, too, was pretty fake.

Robin noticed that and looked to her.

"Something wrong Kat?"

Hekata stretched, trying to look exhausted.

"Nope. Everything's OK. Right now I better go get settled into my new room."

"OK." Raven couldn't help but saying it. "Mind if I help make some arrangements?"

Hekata was a bit nervous, but didn't want to show it.

"Not at all. Arrange away."

The two walked down the hall until they finally approached the dark, cobweb-ridden room that used to belong to Terra.

Hekata grinned at the sight of this room's darkness engulfing Raven as she entered its domain.

Raven, meanwhile, was about to clear the cobwebs that lined the nooks and crannies of the room, but Hekata gently shooed her away.

"Oh no, it's OK. I actually like them there."

Raven was a little paranoid at that point.

"O...kay. I'm done here then. Good night Kat."

"Night!" Hekata threw herself onto the bed as Raven left for her room.

It had been a long day and the titans were getting some well-deserved rest. Hekata was never completely asleep, however, because part of her was waiting for something.

**---------------------------Midnight---------------------------**

Hekata's wait was finally over. The Horned One appeared at her bedside.

"I trust my loyal little witch has had her beauty sleep?"

Hekata was about to scream, not expecting anyone there in the middle of the night, but she calmed down when she saw that it was the Horned One.

"Not exactly, master. I spent most of this exquisitely quiet night awaiting your arrival."

That really pleased the Horned One, who readily took out a black bottle with a blood-red pentagram painted on it.

"Such patience has now paid off. Take this and have the boy drink it before dawn, or else the magic will be useless."

"But Master," Hekata was quick to add, "It is midnight, and the boy is sound asleep. How can I make him drink your concoction before dawn if dawn is when he awakens?"

The Horned One was then deep in thought. His servant had a point.

"I see." After a brief while, he turned back to Hekata. "I will handle that minor setback, little witch. Concern yourself more with having him drink the potion."

Hekata nodded.

"Thank you master. It shall be done."

As she got up and readily walked toward the kitchen with the bottle, the Horned One disappeared in a puff of red smoke, then reappeared at Robin's bedside.

There, he pointed one of his claws at Robin, who was completely unaware of his presence.

"Awaken, boy, for you are thirsty."

That was all he said, and yet it was enough. Robin's eyes slowly opened as he got up.

"That's odd. Suddenly I feel like a drink. Oh well."

He, too, walked toward the kitchen, where Hekata had left the bottle. In the thick cloud of darkness, Robin couldn't see the bloody pentagram on the bottle and thus did not suspect anything.

Hekata smiled as Robin picked up the bottle, uncorked it, and then drank its contents. She readily took out a crow's feather and swayed it multiple times toward Robin, reciting her little incantation.

"Of claws and talons, of scales and fangs

I cast this spell now, whilst the moon hangs

In the midnight sky. Thus this boy shall change.

His form will shape and rearrange

By the will of the seedling within him now.

This transformation I allow

To remain eternally.

So my master wants it, so it shall be."

Robin heard Hekata but didn't suspect anything.

"I'm sorry Kat, did you say something?"

Hekata got up instantly.

"Nope, it's OK. Just stopped by for a little midnight snack."

Robin scratched his head but then shook it off.

"Oh OK. Night."

"Night." They parted for their respective rooms. Robin quickly went back to sleep, but Hekata sat by the Horned One, who huffed.

"Well?"

Hekata grinned and bowed.

"It is done."


	5. Bad Hair Day? Yeah Right!

The next morning, the titans gathered around the kitchen table for some breakfast, which Beast Boy was all too willing to serve.

Cyborg took a big gulp of the fluffy white stuff, and then spit it out. Should've guessed: tofu.

"Uhh y'know Beast Boy just 'cause **you're **a vegetarian doesn't mean we **all** are!"

Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"He he, sorry. Wrong dish."

Starfire looked around after noticing that a certain someone wasn't in the kitchen with them.

"Where is Robin? Why is he not here with us?"

"Beats me." Cyborg was stuffing his face with the real eggs. "He's been in his room since last night."

_How strange,_ Starfire thought, _why has Robin not come for the eating of breakfast? Is he not well?_

"Please excuse me for a moment."

With that, she got up and flew toward Robin's room.

"Robin?"

No sooner had she said that than she heard Robin muttering to himself.

"What's happening to me? I can't let the others see me like this!"

Starfire was even more curious with that.

"Robin? Is something wrong?"

Robin sounded fairly nervous.

"I'm fine Starfire. Just go, okay?"

Starfire didn't buy it. She slowly opened the door.

"But you do not sound as if you are fine. Are you certain that- **GASP**!"

Starfire was shocked at what she saw. She almost didn't recognize Robin.

Robin's skin had black scales all over. Long, sharp claws and talons poked holes in his gloves and shoes, respectively. His teeth were now similar to those of a T-rex, and on top of it all, two tusks grew where his ears should be.

Starfire was quick to rush next to him.

"Robin! What has happened to you??"

Robin simply looked down to the floor.

"I don't know!" A subtle quiver went into his words. "I was just fine last night, but when I woke up **this** happened!"

At around that time Beast Boy approached the room.

"Hey Star, get a move on, your-!"

He paused when he arrived in the room. Since it was dark he couldn't see Robin's new form.

"Uhh Robin? If you're gonna be all cooped up in your room at least let in some light!"

He opened the blinds, but he soon regret it.

Sizzling noises were heard as the sunlight touched Robin, and Robin yelped in pain and jumped away.

"**Oww! Oww! It burns!"**

Starfire yelped and quickly closed the blinds.

The noise annoyed Cyborg and Raven, who went upstairs to see what the hell was going on. Now it was **their** turn to be in shock as Hekata entered the room soon after.

Hekata let out a fake gasp as she rushed toward Robin, trying no doubt to look worried.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?"

Raven took a closer look at the black scales.

"This kind of transformation could never happen overnight. Something had to have sped up the process. But what?"

Curious, she plucked out one scale and stared at it, occasionally poking it. Soon after, she shuddered and dropped the scale.

"Witchcraft. Those scales are made out of pure dark magic. Robin, did you drink anything that tasted weird?"

Thinking back, Robin remembered the potion.

"If anything, there was that black stuff Kat gave me last night."

Starfire was in total shock as she turned her focus to Raven.

"Are you implying that Robin may have been **poisoned**??"

"Sort of." Raven turned away.

"But for now it's just a hunch. I'd have to look into it some more, but in the meantime, keep the window closed. Any light at all could prove fatal."

As Raven left, Beast Boy set down some breakfast next to Robin and left as well, followed by Cyborg, a worried Starfire, and lastly, Hekata, who grinned amidst the darkness to see Robin in this form just before leaving.


	6. Quoth the Raven, 'Meow'

Robin sighed heavily. Just like that, he was all alone.

_Great,_ he thought, _I felt bad enough thinking it was all in my head, or at least that it could be cured. But now there's more of a chance that I'll be stuck looking like this **forever**!_

He looked down at the floor, but as he did, the tusks that were where his ears should be turned into large, ram-like horns, which only stressed him out even more.

Hekata crawled under the door as a spider and changed back when she was safely in his room. Robin didn't notice, however, until she rubbed the back of his neck with a drop of acid. It didn't burn Robin, but he still felt Hekata's hand.

"**Aah! Kat??? How'd you get in here??"**

"What's the matter?" Hekata said in a slow, seductive voice. "Is somebody scared of little old me?"

She very slowly pushed Robin down to the floor, making Robin even more nervous.

"Kat? What's going on?"

Hekata laughed.

"Nothing your mortal mind can perceive..."

She touched Robin's left horn, slowly lowering her finger down the side of his neck.

"...But something you will bear witness to very soon."

Robin tried to get up, but Hekata again lowered him down. He struggled against her.

"**This isn't funny Kat! Let me go!"**

"Now **why** would I want to do a **silly** thing like **that**?"Hekata swished her finger gently up to Robin's chin. "After all, this would have happened to you sooner or later."

Before she could start her ritual, however, Raven opened the door and entered.

"Robin, what's all that racket?? Honestly, the noise is-!"

She paused when she saw Hekata there.

"Kat?? What's going on?"

Hekata quickly closed and locked the door, then focused over to Raven.

"Something you picked a bad time to interfere with!"

With that, strips of darkness slowly engulfed Raven as Hekata muttered her incantation.

"Stretch her pupils, turn her eyes green.

Her normal form will no longer be seen.

Point her ears and bend her back.

Give her fur of midnight black.

Shrink her nose and sharpen her nails.

Her grace from tall heights never fails.

Feline change I seal with fang and hiss.

Lastly, grow her a tail, just... like... thisssssssssssss..."

As Hekata hissed, the strips of darkness engulfed Raven completely. When she stopped, Raven emerged from the darkness as a powerless black cat.

"Raven!" Now Robin was struggling against Hekata more than ever, but that ended quickly when a tentacle lowered from the ceiling and wrapped around him, part of it wrapping around his mouth.

Hekata laughed at Robin's hopeless struggle, but then turned her focus to Raven. She cornered Raven just before scooping her up and setting her down on the bed, where an orb of darkness surrounded her.

"Sorry kitty but you're just going to have to wait your turn."

Raven yowled and scratched at the orb more desperately by the second as Hekata lifted up the Stone of Night.

"Now, master!" She said as she threw the stone in the air. "The time has come to claim that which you desire!"

At that very moment, the sun was completely eclipsed and all the lights in Titans Tower and the rest of Jump City went out.

The only light in the entire room was a wooden torch Hekata held, which was lit as if by the fires of hell as the stone landed in Hekata's hand. Robin didn't like the sound of this.

From the wall, a dark door opened, and the Horned One emerged. Robin **really** didn't like the sound of this.

But who was to argue now? As much as Robin didn't like this, he couldn't change it now, mainly because of the tentacle.

The Horned One smiled as he poked Robin, then looked to the witch who made it all possible.

"You have done well, Hekata. Not once did you disobey my orders, and your results came faster than I'd hoped."

Hekata bowed.

"Thank you, master. But before you go, I ask that you shed away this disgustingly beautiful form."

"But of course." He touched her with one of his sharp nails and, almost instantly, she was changed back to her normal form.

If Robin wasn't scared before, he was now. He instantly recognized Hekata from when she tried to take over his mind.

No sooner had the Horned One plucked the tentacle, and Robin with it, off of the ceiling than he noticed Raven still struggling with the shield.

"Ugh! However, could you at least **try** not to be so sloppy?? Honestly, that cat is going to expose you one of these days!"

"That is not a cat by nature, master." Hekata poked the orb as if to mock Raven. "The little wench was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Turning her into a cat was my only possible means of silencing her."

"Well..." The Horned One laughed at Raven's fruitless efforts to break free. "At least it silenced the little snoop for good, so I will forgive that slight disobedience on your part. But enough about that. With two titans out of the way we must arrange for the others."

The orb surrounding Raven finally disappeared, but not before Hekata and the Horned One took Robin into the portal as it closed behind them and disappeared as well.

Raven noticed, however, that the door to Robin's room was still locked. She didn't have her powers in this form, however, leaving her with no choice but to scratch the door and meow for help. She **had** to warn the others, but how?


	7. Typos

**---------------------------------Lunchtime---------------------------------**

Starfire floated toward Robin's room with the last two pizza slices. _It is only fair,_ she thought, _that Robin not be left to starve._

No sooner had she found the door locked than she heard Raven's meowing.

"Robin? I do not recall that you own a feline."

Of course, there was no response other than a meow. Somewhat afraid, Starfire shot a starbolt at the door, which broke open and would have fallen on Raven if it weren't for her reflexes.

Starfire picked Raven up and examined her curiously.

"How strange! But, where is Robin?"

Raven meowed and jumped out of Starfire's arms, running for the large computer in the living room.

Beast Boy yelped and lifted Raven off of the keyboard.

"Hey no animals in the tower! Umm, except me 'cause I'm housebroken."

Raven yowled and struggled to get out of Beast Boy's grip, with no success. However, Beast Boy set her down for a brief moment as Cyborg looked to her.

"Hey wait up! I think our furry friend here's trying to say something!"

"Does it regard where Robin is?" Starfire was quick to ask.

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven.

"Only one way to find out."

He changed into a cat himself and meowed to Raven. Just after Raven meowed back, Beast Boy changed back and fell to the floor laughing.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Hey what's so funny??"

Beast Boy's words barely came out.

"That cat **ha-ha** thinks **ha-ha** that cat thinks she's **Raven!**"

He kicked the air laughing as Starfire examined Raven a little more.

"I do not understand. Why would this feline claim that she is Raven?"

"Only one way to find out if it's true." Cyborg approached Raven's room.

Just as he was at the door of the forbidden zone, Raven yowled and leaped over his shoulder, landing directly between him and her room.

Cyborg looked to a fresh claw mark on his face and winced.

"Yep, that's Raven alright."

Raven hissed and ran to the computer screen once more, tapping on the keyboard with her paw. When she was done, Cyborg was especially dumbstruck.

"Jay is acruskly s wirxh?"

Raven sweatdropped and hit the delete key, then carefully watched what she was typing. Now Cyborg saw the message.

"Kat is actually a witch?"

Raven lowered her head a little as if to nod and then typed some more. Starfire read aloud:

"She turned me into a cat and then tool?"

When Raven heard the word 'tool' she knew she made a mistake. Hitting the delete key once more, she typed until the message read:

She turned me into a cat and then took Robin with her into hell.

Starfire curiously looked to the message.

"Hell? What is this hell of which Raven speaks?"

Cyborg sweatdropped and handed Starfire a small but thick book.

After reading through the book, Starfire understood more than what she needed to know. Her eyes glowed green as she thrust the book down on the table.

"Unacceptable! Robin does not deserve to suffer in this place of punishment! We must go to this hell and find him!"


	8. Slavery

Raven rolled her eyes and typed:

How? They closed the gate, and I don't know any other ways in.

Starfire looked at her as if she had just said a bad word.

**"That does not matter!! We must go to this hell and rescue Robin! If he has been harmed in any way I will-!**"

Starfire's little anger fit was cut short when a loud _whoosh_ was heard in "Kat's" room. Beast Boy picked Raven up and was the first to approach the strange room.

"If kitty's story is true, her being Raven and all, we're **all** in trouble."

With Starfire and Cyborg not far away, Beast Boy gently opened the door.

A cloaked blonde, obviously not Hekata, was there, plucking out the cobwebs that still lined the old room and placing them into a black glass jar. Sealing the jar with nothing more than a black rag, she approached the portal she had conveniently left open.

As the witch was searching the room, obviously for any cat hairs she assumed Raven would leave as evidence, a deep, ominous bell tolled from the portal.

The force of the bell's sound turned the witch's head toward it as she proceeded to clean up all evidence of her.

"So quickly she calls. I will keep her waiting no longer."

She took something out of her cloak, obviously a broom because of its handle, and mounted it as if it were a horse. She levitated in the air along with the broom and flew into the portal.

Starfire was the first to approach the portal, for obvious reasons.

"That woman was the one we knew as Kat, is she not?"

Raven meowed. Beast Boy looked to her.

"I'll get back to ya on that."

He also changed into a cat and meowed three times before stretching out his paws. Raven let out an ominous meow once more, and Beast Boy changed back.

"She says no. That's not Kat."

That bit of info did very little to quell Starfire's anger. She picked Raven up and looked her square in her eyes.

"Then she serves Kat's purpose perhaps?"

Raven ducked her head. Without Beast Boy's translation, Starfire already knew what her answer was.

"So this portal. It leads to the place called hell, yes?"

Raven ducked her head once more. Apparently, that was how cats said yes.

In any case, that was enough for Starfire to hear. She instantly flew into the portal, eyes glowing green along the way, and a reluctant Cyborg and Beast Boy followed.

Beast Boy looked like he was going to wet himself.

"So uh hehe, so this is what...hell looks like. Could we maybe uhh hurry up?" He squeaked. "Please?"

Starfire almost formed starbolts, but she abstained seeing as how she was holding onto Raven.

"I do not care how long we must stay in this horrible place! We will not leave without Robin!"

Beast Boy let out a long, frightened whimper. _What if we **don't** find Robin?_ He thought, _What if we're stuck here **forever??**_

The mysterious witch hadn't gone far. She was flying across the burning meadows on the way to an ominous black castle, where the same bell as earlier tolled throughout the barren terrain.

Starfire quickly followed her toward the castle. Beast Boy whimpered again, this time longer and poutier than last time, before changing into a pterodactyl and carrying Cyborg toward the castle.

Cyborg peeked through the tiny window of one tower of the castle. There, he counted eleven men and women, the woman from earlier being the twelfth person, gathered in front of Hekata and the Horned One.

"Whoa. This looks just like one of those witch meetings they talk about in fairy tales."

Starfire set Raven down by the windowpane, and Raven sat there, her tail swishing impatiently, as Starfire took a closer look inside the nearly pitch black room. It was then that she found exactly what she never wanted to see happen.

Robin was right next to Hekata, shackled by his neck like a house pet. And that was exactly what he had become: with his transformation came slavery not just to Hekata but to the Horned One and everyone who served him.

A whip lashed at Robin from his left, forcing him back into the shadows like a dog made to sleep outside for the night. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes.

"Robin..."


	9. I'm Baack!

Meanwhile, inside the room, the twelve servants knelt before Hekata, who stared mischievously at Robin and pointed her long black nails at him, causing him to grow black bat-like wings.

Robin winced and backed away.

"What do you want?"

Hekata and the servants laughed as one hooded servant approached him.

"This isn't about what **we** want."

The servant spoke in an awfully familiar voice.

"This is about what our **master** wants. With the way you and I have had...disagreements, I figured you'd know that by now."

The Horned One narrowed his eyes curiously and looked to the servant.

"You know this boy?"

The servant nodded and reached for her hood.

"All too well master...all too well."

She lowered her hood, and Robin recognized her immediately. It was Jinx.

Starfire gasped and flew a little ways away from the window, but it was too late. Jinx heard her and approached the window.

"Hello-o. Did someone want to play?"

She peeked through the window and Beast Boy tried desperately to fly with Cyborg out of range, but it was too late. Jinx had already seen them.

Jinx smiled mischievously and looked to Hekata.

"What a surprise. We have ourselves some unexpected guests."

She opened the window and focused to them.

"Or should I say, some uninvited pests!"

Jinx fired a hex, and it landed on Beast Boy's talons, which strained at Cyborg's weight.

But the struggle was useless. The talons eventually gave in, and Cyborg was sent plummeting to the ground.

As Beast Boy flew after him, Starfire tried to aim a starbolt at Jinx, but Hekata countered with a shadowy wall. It wasn't long before the other witches surrounded Starfire.

Since the Horned One was busy hurtling large, planet-sized orbs of fire at Beast Boy, who was having trouble enough focusing on catching Cyborg, Hekata was the first to aim an attack at Starfire.

"As she is now, now no more!

Make her as she was before!"

An orb of pure darkness launched from Hekata's hand toward Starfire. She screamed and tried to dodge it, but it followed specifically her, making dodging impossible.

Raven yowled and jumped at Starfire, trying to land on something safer that the window, but with no luck. All she landed on was the air, and she also began to fall.

However, as she jumped, she made it as far as to end up in front of Starfire, causing the dark orb to hit her instead of Starfire.

As she fell, the orb became several black strips, which laced around her. As the strips began to fade, Raven's front paws became her old hands, her eyes started returning to normal, and her tail was shrinking out of existence. When the strips finally faded, she was completely back to normal.

Now that she had her powers back, she finally managed to stop just above the ground and focus toward Cyborg.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

A barrier of her power formed underneath Cyborg, who landed on it unharmed. His backside, however, begged to differ.

"Oww! Hey Raven, those barriers of yours are **ha-ard**!"

Hekata glared as she and the other witches surrounded the four Titans. She herself focused toward Raven.

"You may have broken free from my spell, but you still won't leave here alive!"


	10. Here We Go Again!

Starfire growled and flew straight at Hekata.

"**You! What have you done to Robin??"**

Hekata laughed and slipped away.

"You'll find out once you **join him!**"

She and the other witches cackled, firing strip after strip of pure darkness at Starfire.

Starfire soon found herself entangled in the strips and struggled to get out, but it was useless. As the witches, however, proceeded to attack the other titans, Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green.

The righteous fury that resulted formed starbolts in each of Starfire's hands. The light from the starbolts was unbearable to the dark strips, which fell apart.

As the starbolts and the glow in Starfire's eyes faded, she looked down to the pure darkness falling down in measly drops. She didn't see that coming.

Jinx jumped on Hekata's broom and fired a hex at one of the columns of the castle, which came down toward Raven. As Raven projected a shield around herself, Jinx, Hekata, and the witches paused for a while, then laughed so hard they almost fell off their brooms.

Hekata was the first to recover, pointing a long, black nail toward the shield, which began to shrink.

"Cackle **Foolish witch!**"

The shield began to tighten around Raven, squeezing the air out of her like water out of a wet towel. Hekata grinned.

"**Darkness can only _feed_ darkness!"**

Raven struggled to get out but, not surprisingly, it was hopeless.

"I...am **not**...a **witch!**"

As she continued to try to struggle, or at least, to breathe, Starfire again lunged for Hekata, starbolts in hand. Hekata lost focus on manipulating Raven's shield, shrieking briefly as the starbolts approached her.

"Aagh! Not the light!"

Starfire looked curiously at this, and then, thinking of nothing but Robin and how Hekata had hurt him, practically shoved both starbolts into Hekata's stomach, followed by a couple of star rays to her head.

Instantly, the green light impaled Hekata and cut through every part of her body. Her final scream hung throughout the whole atmosphere like fog as she burst into several tiny shadows, all of which disappeared.

Incidentally, Jinx and the other witches also vanished as the castle began to crumble. Raven was the first to make a run for it, but she stopped when Starfire was actually running **into** the building.

"What are you doing?? We have to get out of here!"

Starfire still rushed inside.

"No! I will not leave without Robin!"

The light from the starbolts kept the pure darkness of the walls at bay, leaving her enough time to reach Robin and get him out.

**--------------------------------a half-hour later, Titans Tower--------------------------------**

Starfire paced back and forth in front of the door to the infirmary. The sounds of blinds opening were heard inside, followed by sizzling noises and stifled cries of pain, obviously from Robin.

Soon after, the cries of pain were no longer stifled, which alarmed Starfire, who rushed straight inside.

Inside, Cyborg and Robin decided that there was only one cure: sunlight. Robin looked like he felt himself bursting into flames, but tried to swallow it as the big yellow orb directed its golden rays toward him.

Almost instantly, the large horns shrunk into the tusks they once were and then disappeared. The black scales an wings literally burned off of Robin. His claws and talons also shrank back to normal, and his teeth were restored to normal as well. Robin's cries of pain became winces, then pants, and finally, they stopped.

Starfire quickly flew to his side, scanning him up and down for any part of the spell that remained.

"You are...all right?"

Robin nodded, then looked down at his boots, then his gloves, and finally, the back of his shirt, all of which had some pretty nasty holes.

"Except now I'm gonna need new clothes. Excuse me."

He got up and left for his room.

**-------------------------------Living Room-------------------------------**

Raven was quietly reading her book, obviously to try and suppress something. Even when Beast Boy started bugging her with tofu and the like, she still tried to maintain focus on the book alone.

Needless to say, Beast Boy was a bit curious.

"Ummm, Raven? You OK?"

Raven sighed. It was hopeless to try and focus now.

"I just...can't believe it."

Beast Boy tilted his head, giving her the signal to continue.

"For a minute I even thought that...that Kat and I were becoming like friends. And then **this** happened."

"I know how you feel." Beast Boy sat down next to her. "I was even starting to have a bit of a cush on her, but maybe that was the post-Terra talking."

Now Raven was a bit annoyed.

"And you got the same results with Kat as with Terra. Hopefully this time you learned your lesson."

Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"Did I ever! No more crushes for me!"

Exactly two seconds after that sentence, the doorbell rang. Beast Boy sprung up to get it.

A blonde pizza delivery girl in tight-fitting khaki capris was at the door.

"One veggie pizza for a Mr. Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked her up and down before walking to the kitchen.

"Oh OK. Just gimme a second."

He proceeded to write the check, but when he was done, he then took to writing down the Titans' phone number and even started scanning the phone books for a florist.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again."


End file.
